The King's Daughter
by Abiona Marchand
Summary: Sequel to Affairs in Court. All Kaden's life, she thinks that her parents are Duke Nash and Dutchess Sada of Blue Harbour, Tortall. Now that they have told her the truth, she wants to figure out who her real parents are. FINISHED!
1. The Journey Begins

**The King's Daughter: **Sequel to _Affairs In Court_.

Kaden, 17 years of age, swung her pole arm in patterns, practicing. She loved fighting, and now that "The Girl" was an official squire, women were allowed to learn such things as weapon fighting. She knew a few martial arts and self defense from her sister, Lalita, knew how to fight with a dagger, a little sword fighting from her brother Adish, and other various things.

This was her fourth year now knowing that her real parents were out there somewhere. She wished that she was a normal child, with normal parents. Of course, she didn't know who they were, and there was a big chance she wasn't going to find them in this big world.

Suddenly, she heard a lot of loud talking, laughing and reverberating footsteps. She turned her head and saw her family fawning over a visitor. Her brother was home!

She still called him her brother because she grew up with him. Now he was home until he was called out again. Kaden dropped her lance and ran towards her brother, her arms extended. She managed to hug him with her whole family surrounding him. He had always told her great advice, taught her stuff and never fought with her. Now he embraced her with big muscles squishing her fervently.

"I missed you." He whispered in her ear. He was her role model. She wanted so bad to be as good a fighter as him.

"I missed you, too." She said, blinking back tears of joy. This was no time to cry; she couldn't make him think she was a sissy. It would be horrible if he thought that. Anyways, she wasn't a sissy; everybody cried sometimes, right?

"How's your practicing going?" He asked after an extremely long hug.

"Well, I think you should ask Tamas. He's been watching me every day. I can't say how good I'm getting, although I know I have improved."

"Tamas? How's your sister doing with practicing?"

"She's doing alright, if you want her slacking." Adish looked suspiciously at her, with a joke in his eyes.

"I haven't been slacking!" She said defensively. After a moment, she looked back at Adish, and smiled. "Why don't I show you?"

After numerous patterns and many corrections, she finally got it right, and he showed her a few new moves. They stayed and practiced outside for hours until they were called in for supper. Only then, did Kaden take a breath of air. It had suddenly occurred to her that she was tired. She ate hardly any dinner, and excused herself to her room. After a few hours, there was a knock at her door.

"Come in." She was reading her book, and she put it down only to see Adish come in and sit on her bed. He made her smile with his big grin on his face. "What is it?"

"How are you? You seemed, well, far away at dinner. What was it?"

"My parents..." Kaden knew she had to admit it sometime, why not now, to her most trusted brother?

"Ah. You know, Kaden, if you sit here all your life, your not going to find them, and they won't find you." He looked at her with a brotherly look on his face.

"I know. I just... how will I find them? What if they aren't even alive?" After a long moment of silence, he answered her.

"I don't know what to tell you." He took in a deep breath and looked at her with care in his eyes. "I do know how to get you started." A smile spread across his face.

"What? Started on what?"

"Well, I know you're a great fighter; almost as good as a trained knight. I also don't think you want to be cooped up at home all of your life. Am I right?" Kaden nodded. "How would you like to come to the palace with me? You could meet some of my teachers, my friends, I could get some of them to teach you stuff you've never known before. Oh, and don't worry, I've talked it over with father and mother. They think it's a great idea for you to get out and live. After you get bored, you can start a search with-" He stopped himself only to see Kaden with a look of awe and surprise on her face. "What? You don't want to?"

"No, silly, I would _love_ to!" She threw herself at him.

"So, you're going to have to get some good sleep, cause we're leaving in two days. Are you up to it?"

"Yes, I am!"

**

* * *

**

**Two days later:**

Kaden couldn't believe that she was going to the palace. When she was 11, she had wanted so badly to go to become a knight, but her 'parents' didn't want her to. They said it was a disgrace for a woman to become a knight. She disagreed.

Now, though, she had a chance to meet some of the finest knights, the warriors and maybe even the king. It was amazing.

"Are you ready to go?" Adish asked her.

"Yes." She said as she mounted her strawberry gelding, Moonflower. She made a list in her mind, making sure she broght everything she needed, and then looked around to say a goodbye to her home. "I'm ready."

"Then, lets go." They started off on a trot, finally moving forward on the journey. _'This journey is going to change my life. I don't know how I know that, I just do.'_ She smiled to herself. She was finally going to find her parents. Or would she?


	2. Remembering

A/N: Just a small note about this chappie. If you haven't read Squire, Protector of the Small, DO NOT READ THIS NOTE. It';s a spoiler. Well, for those of you that have, the girl named Fianola is actually the girl who was in the chapter Tilt-Silly. Panyin is the youngest of the three girls in that chappie! Happy reading! And, feel free to give me suggestions for the next one -- I'm really stuck... what should happen next?

* * *

As Kaden and her brother made their way to Corus, Kaden thought. She remembered her childhood; she recapped on a lot of things that she remembered good. The thing she thought about the most was how much she was going to miss her family (adopted family, but all the same, they were the people she grew up with.) and when she said good bye to them.

FLASHBACK:

_Kaden hugged her adopted mother and father goodbye, trying hard not to make the tears roll from her face._

_"Now, take care of yourself, Kaden." Dutchess Sada warned her._

_"And don't get yourself killed, or we'll never talk to you again." Lalita said, tears already on her face. She was down with her husband for a week. _

_"You'll see me in 5 days, silly!" Kaden scolded._

_"And when will we see you again, Kada?" Kada was Fianola's nickname for her, and she used it often. Now, though, wasn't a time of joking. She stood, pale faced and serious. The rest of her family looked at her, waiting for an answer._

_"I, well... I really don't know..." She said hesitantly. "But, I will be back, I promise."_

_"We'll always be here for you, remember that." Her father told her, smiling weakly. Tamas and Panying klung to her skirt, reluctant to letting go. She embraced both of them at the same time, not wanting to let go, but anxious to leave. At last, she untangled herself from her siblings and walked outside, waiting for Adish to finish hugging everyone. Suddenly, she remembered Galen. Adish walked out slowly, but steadily, to his golden gelding, Goldenrise. She ran over to him._

_"Where's Galen? He was here last night." Adish looked at her solemnly._

_"He was called out last night. Why? You didn't know?"_

_"Nobody told me. I didn't get to say goodbye."_

_"We'll get to see him at Corus along with Lalita and Markus." He glanced at her quickly. "Don't worry, Kada. Now, saddle up, or we'll get there later than I thought." Preoccupied with his horse, he didn't look at her when he talked. She started to get her saddle and put it on her horse. _

_"Oh, and do you have your weapons?"_

END FLASHBACK:

The fall air whipped at her back, and they trotted on down a steep path. Multicolored leaves fell on her shoulders and her saddle, more on her brother. She decided to start up a conversation.

"What do you do in the Own, Adish?" Her brother was in Third Company. He had become a knight and was asked to join the own, probably for his skills in weaponry.

"We either go to wars, serve at banquets, help raided villiages, and other stuff. We do a lot." He took a deep breath. "What do you say we stop here to rest? It's getting dark, and we need to stop elsewise we'd not be able to see." She smiled at him happily.

"Yes, you're absolutely right." She jumped off Moonflower and got the pack off her gelding's back. It contained a tent and bedroll.

"You hungry?"

"Yeah." She said as she struggled with her tent.

"You're not doing that right. Here, let me help." As he straightened the tent out, Kaden got a soup mix out of Adish's pack and started to tend to it. _'I guess I'm gonna do all right. I hope...'_


	3. Corus

Kaden woke up suddenly, startled by the same nightmare she'd had for weeks. She found herself in a warm room with a fire going well in the fireplace. She slowly got out of bed and walked achingly to the table where she found a note.

_Dearest Kaden,_

_There are clothes for you to wear in your privy. Have a bath, get changed and come to the mess hall. That's where you'll find me. Come quickly. After breakfast, you're to meet all of my friends and have a tour of the palace._

_Your brother, Adish._

She ran to the privy and took a short bath. She threw a green tunic, brown breeches and black boots. She buckled her belt on which her daggar hung, and tied her untamed, black hair up. Then, she ran into the hall. Remembering that she didn't know how to get to the mess hall, she tapped the nearest person on the shoulder. He was a tall, brown haired man with hansome features. He smiled at Kaden warmly.

"Allan of Pearlmouth at your service." He said formally. He was dressed as unformally as her, in green breeches and a green tunic.

"Um, hi. Where's the mess hall?"

"I was just going that way. I can take you there." He said casually as he started to walk down the hall. "Follow me, uh, what did you say your name was?"

"I didn't. It's Kaden of Blue Harbour, sir."

"Blue Harbour? Your brother is Adish, right?"

"Yessir."

"Please, Kaden, don't call me sir, call me Allan." When she looked at him surprisingly, he added: "I don't like being called sir."

"So, how do you know my brother?"

"I was his squire, before I turned into a knight. He and I are good friends." He led her into a big room that seated many knights. "Here we are."

Adish stood up and waved to both of them, a big smile spread across his face.

"So I see you've met my good squire, Allan. I was going to introduce you two, but I'm guessing you found each other before I could say anything about it." Adish said once they had their food and sat down at the table.

"We met in the hall. You forgot to tell me how to get here. I asked him for help."

"Yes, well, hurry up. We need to get going. If you want a tour, you're going to get one." He smiled devilishly.

She ate quickly, as quickly as she could, and went outside with Adish. Allan decided to come along. They toured the whole palace, which took until lunch, and retreated after eating to their rooms. Kaden claimed she could do no more walking.

"What news from the palace while I was gone, Allan?"

"Keladry has joined the Own, just the other day."

"She what?"

"You're going to have company. Lord Raoul has taken her as a squire."

"He has never taken one before, why now?"

"I don't know."

"Is she here, at the palace?" Kaden asked. She had always wanted to meet Kel. The two men hesitated to answer.

"Yes." Allan told her.

"Well then, I want to meet her. I've met all these men you call your friends, now I want to meet her."

"No, Kaden." Adish said firmly.

"Why?"

"I don't want you to."

"Why not? There's nothing wrong with me meeting her, is there? Except my brother won't let me." She was getting cross, so she made herself calm down. "I want to meet her, please?" The silence in the room was almost unbearable. She knew her brother's answer was going to be no.

"I'm going to the practice courts, you want to come?" Allan said. His smile made her want to go, like it was pulling her. She did need to practice her archery and pole arm work.

"No, I think I'll stay here." Adish added.

"I need to get some fresh air. I also need to practice." Kaden knew that he just didn't want to deal with his sister, but she went happily, just to get away from him. She hated to fight with him. When they were outside, Allan asked:

"Do you two fight a lot?"

"Not so often, seeing as he's away most of the time. I haven't fought with him in months. Not until today, that is." She followed him into the stables where he passed a bow and arrows to her. They walked outside together and lined up in front of the targets. "Do you have any siblings?" Kaden asked with curiosity.

"I have a younger sister and two younger brothers. What about you? Other than Adish." He was stringing his bow when he said this, and grinned slightly at her.

"Let me see, Lalita, Galen, Fianola, Tamas and Panyin." He stared at her, confused and smiling. He seemed to smile a lot. Maybe he was just a cheerful guy. "Lalit and Galen are older, Fianola, Tamas and Panyin are younger. Tamas and Panyin are twins." She said as she loosed an arrow. It hit squarely in the middle.

"Nice shot! Even I can't do that!"

"Try it. Let me see." He loosed his arrow, and it wasn't far away from the middle. Right outside the border.

"See? I told you!"

"All you need is a little practice. Here. Make your loosing stance." As he did, she walked over. "Ah, I see what your problem is."

"What? What am I doing wrong?"

"Put your elbow up higher. Your legs are too far apart. There. Perfect."

Kaden spent the afternoon teaching Allan a few things he didn't know about archery, pole arms and other things, and finally retreated to her rooms where she collapsed in her bed. The day had made her so exhausted. She quickly drifted off to sleep thinking about her parents.

* * *

A/N: I NEED IDEAS! R&R please! And give me some good suggestions. :) 


	4. Trouble and Troublemakers

Kaden didn't wake up to the cheerful sounds of birds making thier way south or the normal clatter of the days work at the palace, but of a loud stomping and talking in the conjoined rooms. _'What time is it?'_ She looked out the window. It was still dark outside, and the moon was slowly making it's way underneath the horizon. She slowly lurched out of bed and knocked on her brothers chamber door. When nobody answered, she walked in.

"Adish? What are you doing? It's hardly da-" She was interrupted by her brother.

"Kaden, what are you doing up, go back to bed!" Adish hurried her into her chambers. She yawned as she sat on the bed. Suddenly, she woke up.

"Why are you dressed? And who are those other men in your room? And why were you making so much noise! You woke me up. It's hardly past dawn."

"One at a time, Kaden." He sighed as he put her back under the covers. She was too old for this. She was seventeen, for Mithro's sake! She didn't need someone to tuck her in!

Kaden jumped out of bed and walked calmly to her dresser to get the morning's clothing out. She gave her brother the I-need-some-answers-now look.

"I'm leaving tonight,"

"What? Why-"

"Let me finish, Kaden." He cleared his throat. "Lord Raoul has the Own going to fix something with centaurs and a raided town."

"When will you be back?" She asked, her panic level rising.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. I don't know when, but I promise I will be back." He walked over to her, an anxious look on his face. "Promise me that you'll let Allan take care of you. Wherever he goes, you'll go. Promise?" He held out his hand. They had a special brother-sister handshake. She shook it, though her expression didn't change and her mood didn't falter. When he hugged her, stinging tears glossed her eyes and she let them drop. "Goodbye."

"I'll miss you, Adish." She forced herself to smile, even if it was weak. "You take care of yourself." He stepped into his room again. Kaden stood there, not budging until she heard the door shut in his room. Only then did she run to her bed and cry until she fell asleep. She kept wondering about things. She didn't know anyone except for Allan. She also wondered what she would do until he came back. Of course, Galen and Lalita were coming. At least _that_ would cheer her up.

She woke up again later that day after noon. It was lunch time already! She scrambled out of bed and got dressed as quickly as possible. Then, she ran to the mess (how she remembered to get there, she didn't know) and got her breakfast.

Then, she realized that Allan wasn't here to sit with her. She chose a seat by herself, and ate her lunch in silence. At least it was silence until someone started to talk to her.

"Do you realize you're sitting at our table?" The boy said it in a mock tone, it almost sounded mean.

"Shut up, dolt! She's not used to your mouth!" Another voice said nicely.

"She? I thought that was-" She turned to look at them boldly with a blank look on her face. Beside her sat two boys - almost men. One had bright green eyes that were almost mesmerizing and the other was a curly, red haired boy with a huge smile on his face.

"Merric, does she remind you of someone?" The green eyed boy asked the other boy, whose name must have been Merric.

"No, why?" She cleared her throat loudly so that they both turned to her. She smiled slightly.

"Yes? May I help you two?"

"Lady, I am Merric of Hollyrose. This big mouth is Nealan of Queenscove."

"Very nice to meet you." She said and went back to eating her lunch silently. She didn't refrain herself from evesdropping on their conversation, though.

"Who does she remind you of, Neal?"

"What?"

"What you said before. You know," Merric carried on.

"Oh." Neal said as he took a last bite of vegetable soup. A confused look crossed his face. "That face? The calmness? You didn't think of-"

"Oh, you mean Kel?" Kel? Kaden didn't think she heard right, but Merric just mentionned the girl page - the one Kaden so badly wanted to meet. "Yeah, kind of. You think she's from the Yamani Islands? Cause she doesn't look it."

"No, I just think, well, I don't know. Kel was written all over her face just then." He finished off his bowl of soup and got up from the table. Merric did the same. So she was alone yet again. Not for long, though, because Allan came to sit at the table, grinning foolishly as he set his tray next to hers.

"Good morning."

"Morning." She hesitated before taking a breath. Should she tell him? He looked up from his lunch. He'd been eating it like he hadn't eaten in weeks. His mouth turned upside down into a frown - something Kaden would soon figure out he would rarely do.

"What's the matter?"

"You didn't hear?"

"Hear what?" He asked suspiciously.

"The Own set out last night. Something about some centaurs and a raided villiage... I can't remember. Adish left with them, of course." Her sapphire blue eyes showed the hurt she had faced that morning as they looked into Allan's hazel ones.

"What?" Allan's face held clear confusion. "What about you? Where are you going to go?"

"Adish said you would care for me." She looked at him hopefully. "Will you? I've nowhere else to go, elsewise I go home." She used the word her brother liked to use so often.

"No. Of course I'll take care of you! I wouldn't leave you for the wolves, would I? I didn't think I was that cold hearted." Nothing dampened Allan's spirit. He smiled reassurringly. "You'll be okay. I can take good care of you."

"I hope you're right, Allan. I don't want to be fed to the wolves." She joked. That made both of them laugh. They sat in silence eating for the rest of lunch together. After they finished, they went for a brisk walk around the palace.

"I saw you talking to those squires. What did they say to you?"

"Oh, you mean Merric and Neal? Neal made fun of me, Merric apologized for him, then I made them introduce themselves. Although, I didn't introduce myself." She smiled, trying not to laugh. Allan laughed a little, though.

"Neal and Merric? Those are Kel's friends. Neal is always in trouble because of that mouth of his, and Merric is just, well, Merric."

"You know them?"

"I did. Well, I used to talk to them."

"What happened?" She asked curiously.

"Well, I just got new friends. I am a lot older than them." He smiled and sighed. "What about you? Do you have any friends?" Kaden punched him in the arm jokingly, and he was surprised from the impact; he didn't expect her to be so strong.

"Excuse me?" She said with a smile on her face. He laughed and punched her just as hard. It didn't hurt her, though, surprisingly.

"Race you to the practice courts!" She challenged.

"Oh, you're going down!"

* * *

A/N: R&R! Please I need you to give me ideas. I think I have it planned out thanks to Thayet1231! She helped me out a lot! 


	5. Family

"They're here! They're here!" Yelled Allan as he ran from the door, excited. Behind him were Lalita, her husband, Markus, and Galen. Kaden ran to them, hugging them frantically and trying so hard not to cry. She missed them all so much and now she finally got to see them again.

"How have you been? Here, have a seat." She asked, excitied. Lalita and Markus sat on a large sofa next to Allan. Galen sat next to Kaden on the love-seat. She was smiling so much she couldn't contain herself from all of the questions she wanted to ask. "How's ma and da? I mean, how are the parents...? Oh, and how're Fianola, Tamas and Panyin?"

"Calm down, Kada! One question at a time." Galen scolded.

"Everybody's fine, Kada, don't worry so much! We're fine." Lalita looked up into her husbands eyes lovingly. He looked back and smiled.

"We have some very exciting news." Markus said with a grin stretching across his face.

"What is it?" Kaden asked curiously. There was a bit of a silence, and then Kaden looked at them funny. "So?"

"I'm pregnant." Lalita said happily.

"You're wha-?" Kaden looked surprised, and then she sat up and hugged her sister and brother-in-law. "I'm so happy for you!"

Their conversation went on and on, talking about the happenings of Kaden's old home, Blue Harbour, and about what Kaden was up to in Corus. She introduced them to her new friend Allan, and they accepted him warmly. The only troublesome conversation was Adish. She still had to tell them why he wasn't here. She waited until they noticed.

"Where's Adish off hiding to?" Galen inquired.

"Actually, he got taken away just the other day with the Own. They're off somewhere in Tortall and hopefully will be back by the end of Autumn." Kaden said reluctantly.

"That boy is always up to something." Lalita said sadly. The rest of conversation that night was about happier occasions, and Kaden was glad to get the uneasy burden off of her shoulders.The onlt break they had was to go eat supper, which they had brought to them in their rooms.

"Your family seems nice, Kaden." Allan had said when Lalita, Markus and Galen were off in their rooms.

"You think so?"

"Yes, I like them." He smiled happily at her, and then retreated to his own rooms for the night.

Kaden sighed and jumped into her own bed for the night. She was exhausted from the days activities._ 'Who knew talking took up so much energy.'_

* * *

Thayet paced the floor nervously. She didn't think the name Kaden was used at all in the realm. She recognized the name. She had used that name years ago. 17 years ago to be exact; the same year her first born was stolen. Although she didn't name her child Kaden, the man she had had an affair with might have named her after his precious Kaden.

"No, this is crazy! It can't be her! I haven't even seen her yet!" She rubbed her temples unconciously, and then paced the floor again. "I think I'm going to go mad."

"Why would you do that, my Queen?" She spun around; Jon had startled her.

"Jon, what are you doing here?"

"Thayet," He walked towards her slowly and wrapped his strong arms around her waist. "This is our bedroom."

"Yes, yes, of course it is..."

"Are you alright, sweet?"

"Yes, perfectly normal! Why?"

"You just seem, well, you know, a little out of it today."

"Wouldn't you be if you had to organize a very big ball in a matter of months? I'm so caught up in it that I've lost my senses." She laughed and looked into her beloved husbands eyes. He swept her into a warm, arm tingling kiss. It made her weak, still after years of marriage. She loved him dearly.

"Yes, I would, my dear. Now, lets go to bed."

* * *

"Are you sure you have to leave? What am I to do if you don't come back before my siblings leave? I-"

"Shh. I will be back by tomorrow, I promise. I just have to visit my parents in Port Caynn." Allan told her. She began to speak again, but he put his index finger sofly over her lips. "I promise."

He jumped into his saddle smoothly and checked to see if his saddlebags were all in place. "So, you'll be alright, won't you?"

"Yes, I think so." He smiled at her and waved goodbye. "Have a safe trip." She smiled back. Kaden watched him until he disappeared.

"I think someone likes him." Someone said from behind Kaden. She jumped. Lalita stood behind her in a beautiful navy dress, her stomach bulging only a little. He dark blond hair was tied up in a neat bun and a few curly locks fell from it.

"Oh, Lalita, you startled me." She smiled, and then clued in to what her sister had said to her. "Who likes who?"

"You like him, silly!"

"I do not!" Kaden walked clumsily into the stables to groom her horse, Moonflower. "He's only my friend."

"I'm sure he is." Lalita said sarcastically. Kaden ignored her sister. _'Is it really that obvious?'_

* * *

A/N: R&R&R&R&R&R! Please! I really hope you liked it:) 


	6. Boys and Girls

Kaden strung the large bow and loosed her arrow into the tree. She was near the woods. The practice courts were getting too boring, and she needed another target. Anything but a big, round block of wood with paint on it. She also needed time to think; to think about Allan. He hadn't come back, and this was the second day. He promised her that he'd be back. She missed him already and was starting to get worried. Her siblings left that morning - only a few hours ago - and Kaden was bored. Whenever she started to go find her parents would be good, she just didn't know who, where or how. Maybe she was better off at the palace, a parentless freak.

Kaden loosed another arrow and it struck the wrong tree. _'How did I manage to do that? My first bad hit in a year! Maybe I should just stop thinking.'_

She stopped, and strung another arrow. This time, she cleared her mind. She wasn't concious of anything around her. The arrow loosed and hit her target, another tree.

"Whoa! watch it! I could have been hit..." A boy said from in the forest. What was a boy doing in the forest? She made herself go back into reality and finally could see again. When she saw who the speaker was, she almost jumped with joy.

"Allan! You're back!" She ran towards him and hugged him fiercely.

"I'm sorry I was so late... I know I promised you." He smiled foolishly at her, and she smiled back. He had a smile you couldn't refuse. "What are you doing shooting arrows into the woods?"

"I got bored... Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, stop worrying." He looked her in the eyes, always smiling even a little bit. Then he looked at her head to toe. "You look fabulous!" Suddenly, Kaden was concious of how she looked. She was wearing a plain dark green dress. The skirts weren't layered so that Kaden could actually be sensible, and the top wasn't too low or too tight. It was just as Kaden liked it. She hated wearing dresses, but this kind she liked.

"Thanks."

"I feel like I should be bowing to you, milady." He joked.

"Allan, stop it. Get up!" He was kneeling on the muddy ground. Kaden pulled him up, and looked at him seriously. "I am _no_ 'milady'. I'm aden, your friend. Do you not remember me?" Now it was her time to joke around. She laughed. "What did your parents do? Brainwash you?" Allan laughed.

"Come on, bonehead, lets go eat."

"Bonehead? Who're you calling bonehead?" Kaden asked.

"Maybe it occured to you that it was you I was talking to." Allan replied, his face full of foolery.

"I am plainly insulted."

"Kaden, you couldn't get insulted if a-" Suddenly, Allan stopped in his tracks and stared. At first it looked like he would never smile again, and then he grinned so big that his white teeth stuck out and his eyes crinkled. "Ambrose!" He ran towards a girl with brown locks curling all the way down her back. Kaden followed.

"Who's this, Al?" The girl he had embraced and stood with wore a long, black dress - was she mourning? - with silk embroidery. It looked so elegant next to Kaden's simple dress that she wanted to run and hide, but she didn't dare lose her pride. Besides. This was the onlt person Allan had ever gotten excited about seeing. Maybe there had been something between the two.

"This is my good friend Kaden. Kaden, this is Ambrose. She's one of my old friends."

"I'm not that old, you dolt!" She punched him slightly on the arm. "Very honoured to meet you, Kaden."

"Me as well." Kaden said blandly, but smiled as sweetly as she could manage.

"Well, let's get to lunch, I'm starved." Ambrose said. They set off, Kaden not too pleased. At least she had Allan back.


	7. Timid

Adish jumped on his horse wearily, and wiped his sweaty forehead. They had been traveling all day and were probably going to have to do the same tomorrow._ 'At least the battle's over.'_ They ahd fought the centaurs and won, getting the town back into place. Now, finally, he was able to go back to the palace. Leaves were turning colors and even more leaves were falling. It was chilly out, but Adish was sweating.

"Tired, any?" Asked one of the Own behind him. It was Keladry. She was nice enough for a lady squire, but Adish didn't approve. He just tried not to scowl and replied with a blunt "Yes.".

"I just can't wait to get back. You know, they say that the Queen has been planning a ball for after we come back."

"Yes, I heard." Adish said as sweetly as possible. He urged his horse on so that the girl, Kel wouldn't talk to him anymore. He was tired, hungry and grumpy. All he wanted was to go home.

* * *

For the next few days, Kaden waited and waited for the Own to get back. She also tried to avoid Allan at all costs. He was always with the Ambrose girl. She saw them flirt in the courtyard and cringed. Kaden ran down the hall to her room where she picked up a quill and a piece of parchment and started to write a reply to their letter to her.

_Duke Nash and Dutchess Sada of Blue Harbour,_

_I would probably have called you 'ma and da', but I stopped myself. I don't want to get carried away. _

_How are things at home? How are the twins and Fianola? Did Lalita, Markus and Galen make it back? I hope they made it safely. _

_I am fine, don't worry. I don't know exactly how I'm going to work out finding my parents, but I know I will find them. Somehow, I know._

_I miss you all terribly. Please come visit soon._

_Sorry for the short letter. I love you all!_

_Kaden._

There was a knock at the door after dark. She hadn't gone to dinner. She wasn't hungry. Actually, she hadn't left her room all day, and she was bored. Sitting on her bed, she jumped up to answer it. Then she remembered it would probably be Allan and Ambrose, ready to cheer her up. Frankly, she wasn't in the mood to see either. She opened the door.

"Kaden, you weren't at dinner." It was only Allan, which was a luxury to her; she usually only saw Allan with Ambrose, and now that she was around all day, Allan seemed to forget about her.

"I wasn't hungry."

"Making excuses won't get you out of trouble. Something's wrong. I know it."

"Maybe. Maybe not. Now, I have some reading to do, so, if you please?" She actually didn't have any reading to do, but she tried to close the door on him anyways. It didn't work. He used all of him muscle to push it back open. "What do you want?" She asked, exasperated.

"I want to know what's wrong. Please tell me."

"You courted her, didn't you?" Kaden asked after a moment of silence. Allan hesitated.

"I courted Ambrose, if that's what you're asking, but I'm not now. Why?"

"You've ditched me for her! I thought you were supposed to take care of me?" She turned around, the familiar sting of tears in her eyes.

"I never did that! You just never hung out with us! Look, Kaden, you're my friend. I would never ditch you. I promised to take care of you, no matter what. I still am."

There was silence after his comment. Kaden stuggled not to cry. Instead she fiddled with her fingers.

"Kaden..." He turned her around and saw the tears. Then, he took her to the bed and he hugged her. She didn't struggle, but she let the tears fall. Silently, she cried her problems away, and Allan held her. When she finally calmed down, she was half asleep. Allan stood up and she woke up. She stood up with him and smiled.

"Thanks, Allan." And with that, he leaned in and kissed her timidly. She kissed him back. His lips were soft and warm. She wanted him to kiss her forever, but when he finished, he slowly left the room. Kaden smiled to herself and slipped into bed.


	8. Mischeif and a man

As Kaden walked down the hallway to the mess, she bumped into someone tall and muscular.

"Adish! You're back!" She hugged him enthusiastically, and although he looked exhausted, he hugged her back with the same excitement.

"How have you been? I was worried sick that you went home or traveled far away." He opened the door to his large room and Kaden helped him lug his bags on to the bed.

"I've been fine, don't worry. Allan took very good care of me." She smiled thinking about last night's encounter. "On the other hand, you get some rest. You look like you died and came back to life. I'm going to eat supper." She gave him a look he couldn't disobey, so he climbed into bed. He kissed his sister genntly on the fore head.

"I'm glad I'm back."

Kaden left the room only to think about her brother. She was worried about him. _'I don't know what he did to take so much out of himself.'_ She sighed and tired not to think about it.

"Hi Kaden." Ambrose said from her left side. She didn't startle her this time. Kaden wanted to try and become friends with her, not enemies.

"Hey! How have you been?" She made sure she didn't sound too happy. She didn't want to startle her.

"Well, you know. Palace life isn't really for me. I feel useless."

"I know how you feel." Kaden said sympathetically. "There's nothing to do around here anymore."

"Yes, you're right! I'm more of the kind who likes to travel." Ambrose touched her arm lightly and smiled sweetly. They continued talking while they got supper and slid into their usual table to eat. It wasn't long until Allan found them. He sat next to Ambrose. Kaden felt a pang of some sort go off inside her; was it jealousy? Maybe he was just timid around her now because of their kiss. He didn't seem timid.

"I have an offer you two can't refuse!" He put on his best grin and his eyes crinkled on the sides.

"What is it?" Ambrose asked curiously. Allan looked mischeviously at the both of them.

"I'm going home for a few days, and my parents want me to bring a few of my friends with me. You two are perfect because I know you're so bored."

"Really? Are you sure?" Ambrose asked. She was so excited for the new way to get out of the palace that she jumped out of her chair and hugged Allan frantically. Kaden thought about it for a long time without talking. She could start her journey with her tow new friends. It sounded perfect, but for some strange reason, she was hesitant on leaving. What if her parents were right in front of her eyes? _'That's just foolishness. They can't be here in the palace, surely.'_

"What about you, Kaden?" Ambrose asked excitedly. "Are you going to come? It wouldn't be fun without you." She said with a little frown on her face.

"Ummm... well, I'd have to think about it." Kaden didn't note the weird look that crossed Allans face; instead she ate the rest of supper and went to her room.

"Kaden... wait up." Allan sounded behind her. What did he want this time? She stopped although her insides told her not to.

"What?" She said, maybe a little too harsh. Was she mad at Allan or just flustered from last night? She turned around when he had caught up to her and continued to walk to her room.

"Why aren't you coming?"

"I didn't say I wasn't."

"Well, then, why don't you come?" He insisted.

"I don't know, just give me some time to think about it."

"You don't have any time." He said abruptly. Kaden swirled around, startled by the new comment.

"Why not?"

"We're leaving tomorrow afternoon. It's also going to be a long trip. I live about eight days travel from Corus." Kaden thought for a long time, just standing in the hall. Finally she came to her verdict.

"It's not going to hurt me at all to leave the palace for two weeks, right? Like, I'm not missing out on anything. If it's doing anything, it's-"

"It's doing it for the good. Kaden, you need to get out of the palace, and badly." He said as he walked slowly closer to her. After a moment of silence, Kaden looked into his deep, brown eyes. They looked almost like chocolate to her. _'There's no time for foolishness, Kaden. Stop it!'_ "So, have you decided to go?" Allan asked hopefully.

"I guess I can manage..." She said, then she smiled sweetly and kissed him on the cheek. "See you in the morning." Then she ran off.

* * *

In her room that night, she lay awake in her bed. She was thinking about what she had done earlier when she had kissed Allan on the cheek. _'That's putting up a statement.'_ She thought giddily. It really was, though. She had made a statement to herself and to Allan that she truely liked him more than a friend. He had also done it, but more bravely. She smiled and turned over. Trying to fall asleep was the worst for her. She couldn't seem to get comfortable tonight.

She got out of bed, got dressed and went for a walk outside. When her feet led her to the practice courts, she saw that she wasn't the only one. Someone sat alone on the benches. She walked up and sat next to the person. Whoever it was was surprised to see her. She didn't know them at all, but she gave them her best hello and smile.

"Couldn't sleep?" The stranger said.

"No. I have trouble. You too?" She asked.

"Yes." The voice was a mans and it was smooth and made her shiver. "What's your name, milady?"

"Kaden." She didn't dare ask who this man was. She didn't know why, but she couldn't ask him.

"Kaden, then, would you like to walk with me?"

"Yes, definately." Whoever this man was, she trusted him not to beat or rape her, which was strange. She had never met him before although he seemed so familiar. She couldn't see his face, either. "Do you usually go outside because you can't sleep? It helps me sometimes."

"Yes, actually. It helps me a lot. Sometimes I get a cup of cocoa or herbal tea. That helps, too."

They walked in silence before words came out of Kaden's mouth without her approval.

"Why do I feel so safe around you? I don't even know you and I feel like I can trust you. I _know_ that nothing will happen to me." Before she could ask another question, he was gone. He disappeared. Was she hallucinating? Or was she just going crazy?

She walked back to her room and decided to forget about the whole incident. She was tired and she had a trip ahead of her. She walked inside thinking about the strange man.


	9. Why should I worry?

It was their fourth day traveling and Kaden was extremely exhausted. She rode on Moonflower while Ambrose and Allan rode on their own mounts. The riding was easy going, but Kaden thought it was boring. There was nothing to talk about and nothing to do. At least they were halfway through the trip.

"I don't much like traveling." Allan said abruptly. "I like staying in one spot."

"Is that why you're still at the palace?" Ambrose said teasingly.

"No, as a matter of fact, I'm not. I'm there until the king puts me somewhere else."

"Hm. I'm sure you are." She said sarcastically. That was the content of their conversation for the day because they were interrupted. Four large, built men jumped in front of the road. They didn't seem like nobles because they were hardly dressed like them and they were attacking for no reason, but they didn't act like commoners: they looked as though they were trained to fight.

Kaden pulled out her bow and arrow, Ambrose pulled out her lance and Allan pulled out his sword. They were all prepared for battle on the road. Although they were outnumbered, they charged.

Ambrose was faced with a tough looking man who had a scar over his right eye. She swung left, punching her pole arm in his shoulder. He jumped, but too late, and swung at her with a dull sword, cutting her in the arm. She pushed down hard on her lance, hitting him in the skull, knocking the guy out.

Kaden pulled the bow back to her ear and shot the man in the leg first, making blood splatter over the ground. He didn't give up, running towards her and pulling her off her saddle. She landed with a thump on the ground, getting up quickly, but not quickly enough. He used his weapon, a dagger, to cut her on the cheek. _'Just another battle mark to make me look tougher.'_ She thought as she aimed and kicked the short man in the face. She took her opening and loosed her arrow into his neck. He doubled over and lay still.

At the same time as the girls, Allan faced two men. He swung his sword around, hitting one with the flat of it on the head. He dropped, clutching his head preciously. Allan fought the other one with the sword. He was exceptionally good with it - swinging high and low, trying to trip him under his feet, trying to cut his head off. He was too slow at one point, and Allan used his time wisely, cutting his hand off. This man didn't even cry out in pain as his bloody hand fell to the dirt path. He swung angrily and Allan blocked patiently.

"Look out from behind you!" Kaden yelled. He swung in, pushing the sword inside the man's stomach. The man punched him once, twice and then Allan twisted his sword sideways inside of him. The man fell to the ground.

The other man, on the other hand, Kaden fought along with the help of Ambrose. Ambrose whacked the man in the stomach as he swung and got her thigh. She jumped away. Kaden fiddled with an arrow, stupidly. It was stuck in her pack. The man charged on her, cutting her on her side, deeply. She gasped. Then she looked at the man, ready to fight. He was standing, shocked, with a sword stuck right through his chest.

Kaden sighed, pain from her side making her weak and dizzy. She refused to tolerate it, and stood up.

"Is everyone okay?" Allan asked, out of breath. Ambrose nodded although blood dripped from her leg.

"I need a bandage." She said calmly.

"In the pack on Kaden's gelding." Ambrose walked over to get them. Kaden gasped for air, still, getting weaker every moment. _'I am _not_ tired or weak. I'm fine. I am a lake. I calm lake.'_ She said as she closed her eyes and supported herself with her mount.

"Kaden? Are you okay?" Ambrose said, looking worried. "You look pale."

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said as strongly as she could which didn't go too well. Allan came over to stand by her, looking her over for injuries."

"Kaden, you're side!"

"I'll be fine, Allan..." She said as she fainted from blood loss.

"Allan, she's going to be okay." Ambrose said as she bandaged her wound.

"You know it? For sure?" Allan looked more pale than Kaden had.

"For sure. Now, come on. Mount her up." She said as she mounted her horse. "I hate killing people for no apparent reason."

* * *

Thayet looked more worried than she had when she was in labour. Now, she paced the hall impatiently in her flowing gown. 

The ball had started that night, and she was sure that this 'Kaden' would come. If she was at the palace, she would have come. Unless she was like Raoul, who hated parties. She wasn't there. Not at all. Thayet had searched the room numerous times, and she didn't find who she was looking for. She didn't find the dark haired, blue eyed girl she expected to find. Jon came from a door in the hall. He was dressed very fancy in a burgundy pant and shirt suit with gold trim. He wore many embellishments and jewels on his fingers and neck. He walked calmly to his lovely wife.

"Thayet. You look lovely." His wife was dressed almost with the same elegance. She wore a silk gown, baby blue in color, that had beaded details and white trim. It had a lace bodice that was also beaded. She wore her hair pinned up smoothly and a couple of pearl earbobs with a matching necklace.

"And you as well." She said. She didn't smile; she was too worried. When would she get to see this Kaden? Did she even exist? Would she ever get to meet her? And if she did, it probably wouldn;t be the one she was looking for. She forced herself to cheer up and smile. "Are you ready to go, my sweet?"

"Of course." She smield as sweetly as she could as he led the way to the ballroom. This Kaden probably didn't exist. Why should she worry herself with someone that wasn't even there?

* * *

A/N: I was thinking to myself whilst writing this,"I don'tget enough reviews. What am I doing that people aren't reviewing?". Well, the truth is, I don't know. If you have read this story, please, please, review it. I don't care what you have to say: good or bad. I just like your comments! Please review. I am in need of socialism, if that's even a word... :) 


	10. You really love me?

Jonathan wandered the palace, searching for his wife. He hadn't seen ehr all day, and she had been distant the night before. He wondered silently about why she would be so upset?

"Your Majesty? King Jonathan..." A servant ran up to him, panting.

"Yes, Denver?" He turned, worry in every wrinkle of skin on his body. "Did you find her?"

"Yes, your Majesty, in the courtyard." He turned and led him to the courtyard, walking through doorways, going down halls and flights of stairs: the palace was quite big to search all by yourself for one person. Finally they got to the courtyard. They stopped in front of a window and Jonathan looked out tentatively. The Queen sat on a bench, looking at her hands and also looking like she had just been slapped in the face, for some strnage reason. He looked at his servant, who nodded his approval, and walked out into the sunlight.

"It's about time you told me what's been bothering you, Thayet." He said as he sat next to her and snaked his arm around her shoulders. She slowly looked into his ice-blue eyes as though she was off in her own world, hurt stuck in her eyes. "Sweet, you look as though you were slapped in the face."

"I was, if that's what you call disappointed and confused." She said, tears escaping her blurry vision. The King held her close as she cried silently into his chest.

"Tell me. I want to know." Jonathan said once she had calmed down.

"Seventeen years ago. Our first child." She said, looking at him with puffy eyes. He winced, remembering the loss of his first born.

"Yes. I remember." He said quietly.

"When I... left you, I met the man I was staying with. I told you all about it, do you recall it?" He nodded and she smiled weakly. "I was using the name Kaden with him. He didn't know the difference."

"Kaden? What about it?"

"I didn't exactly name the babe when I bore her, and I know he took her away from us, but what if he named her after me?"

"What are you getting at?" Jon said as he sat up, confusion set in his complexion. He rubbed his beard, thinking. Thayet stood up next to him.

"I heard from my ladies that there was a girl staying here with that name. Kaden, with black hair and ice-blue eyes." As he looked at her with joy springing to life, she smiled slightly. "She's seventeen, Jon, and she's alive." The smile vansihed from her clear face and it was replaced with the memories of the ball. "I thought she would come to the ball, just to meet the King and Queen. To dance, meet new people and have fun. She wasn't there, Jon. Does she really exist?"

"There's only one way to find out, dear. We have to wait for her. If she's real, she might have gone somewhere. She could be anywhere in the realm by now. But, if she comes back, which we can hope she does, we will find her. I promise." He smield, and swept her up in a comforting hug. "Now, what do you say about a walk around the palace?"

* * *

They had already made it to Whitehorn, and in record timing, despite their encounter with bandits. Kaden was weak still, because of the deep cut in her side, so she had taken it easy on the road. Allan made her go to sleep early and Ambrose had convinced her to take the medicine she had made for her. _'Thank the Goddess Ambrose is a healer _and_ a mage.'_ Kaden had thought one day when her side had ached so bad she couldn't ride. Ambrose gave her an herb crushed in boiled water and it had soothed the pain until it was gone. That's how they had made it to Allan's home so quickly.

Kaden was in the gardens - they had magnificent ones at his home - walking silently and calmly. It was nice just to relax and forget about everything.

"Kada..." Allan said from behind her. It sounded like he ran towards her.

"Allan, don't call me by my nickname, I hate-" She was interrupted by his kiss. They had been doing that a little more often these days. Ambrose was busy with one of Allan's older brothers who was a mage, so Kaden was usually with Allan all by herself. They had lots of privacy here at Whitehorn. His lips were always soft and this time they tasted like spices and sugar. She kissed him back intently, with passion. Warmth spread through her body from his hands on her waist and her hands on his back.

"What was that for?" She asked when they had broken the kiss. He held her hand in his and they walked on. She was concious of his hand in hers and looked down to approve of it.

"Just because I love you." He looked at her without a doubt in his brown eyes. He had never told her this before, and she was shocked. She didn't expect him to be so blunt. He was completely serious, too. "Kaden, we need to talk about our relationship. You like me, right?"

"Yes, Allan, why?" She asked curiously and still in shock.

"I want to be more than friends." He looked at her with the look Markus gave Lalita. The look Duke Nash gave Dutchess Sada. It was love.

"You really love me..." She said. He nodded. "You want to court me?" She asked, really shocked and getting to the bottom of the mystery.

"Yes, Kaden. I love you." He said. He looked a bit worried, maybe because he feared Kaden would refuse or because he wanted so badly for her to love him as much as he loved her. When she finally smiled, he swept her up in a kiss more passionate than the first. She winced as he touched her wound and he put her on the ground slowly. She made a face as he smiled foolishly at her.

They continued to walk in silence, holding hands all the way. There was no need ot hide their feelings for each other.

Voices came from the path ahead. It sounded like Ambrose talking. Her voice was soft and sweet.

"-wanted you to know that."

Kaden and Allan came into the clearing and saw the two mages. Unfortunately, they were too busy with other matters to worry about people secretively watching them. They were kissing intently, caught in the moment of pleasure.

"Shh," Allan whispered. "Let's leave them to their business, huh?" Kaden nodded and they padded away into the house. _'I guess I'm not the only one who's found a love interest.'_

* * *

A/N: Funfunfun chapter! Lots of fluff! Hoped you enjoyed it, and please give suggestions for the next one. Oh, and as always, R&R!

P.S. Sorry for taking so long with the next chappie. This week was so busy! - AM


	11. Meeting the Parents

Warning for this chappie, there is some almost sexual stuff, so, be careful!

* * *

Kaden stood blissfully in the hall, waiting to be admitted in the dining hall. Also, waiting for Allan, who was walking down the hall handsomely. She waited, hands held behind her back, fumbling with her feet and smiling as she watched the birds who glinted in the sunlight. She had learned about the Immortals war in school and how there were still some of the disgusting creatures in Tortall and was distracted by the sight of them for a moment.

"Kaden," Allan had finally reached her standing point and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek daintily. "Wow, you look amazing!" He said as he surveyed her in a layered, crimson gown and her black hair put up neatly in a bun. He smiled, and asked, "You ready?" She took a deep breath.

"Maybe," She smiled, hiding her real fright behind a mask of happiness. "Do I have to show how nervous I am?"

"No, but you have to meet them." He took her hand in his. "You're sure you're ready?"

"Sure. As ready as I'll ever be." She smoothed out her dress.

They walked into a well lit room. People, Allan's family, were seated around a table just big enough to fit each of them perfectly. Servants had brought out bread with cheese and fruit along with some lovely wine. Allan, still holding Kaden's hand, led her to a seat right next to one of his brothers. She took it and looked around at all the people in the room.

Across the table from her were Ambrose and the man she was with last night, who Allan told her was Edvard, and Allan's sister, Ilona. Right next to her was Siam with his wife, Gana and their son, Reiti. At the head of the table were the Duke Karlis of Whitehorn and next to him, his wife, Dutchess Ashera; Allan's parents.

Kaden sat timidly before their wandering eyes, fiddling with her hands and looking towards the ground. Allan grabbed her twiddling hands protectively and whispered a small 'don't worry' to her.

They began dinner silently with an appetizer; some kind of soup that tasted delicious. There was little talk, except between the couples, and sometimes a little chitchat between others. Then suddenly, Allan must have decided to start a conversation involving everyone, because all of a sudden, people were talking and asking her questions. She answered them happily, telling them what they wanted to hear. She was glad they were finally talking.

"So, Kaden, we hear you are looking for your birth parents," Siam, who sat beside her, cleared his throat while everyone else in the room waited patiently for an answer. "What's that like?"

"Well, it's hard not knowing whether they died, live across the sea or are still alive, searching for me as well."

"So, you don't know whether they're still alive?" Ilona asked while she ate politley from her plate of chicken decorated with a white cheese sauce and chives. "Why are you searching if you don't know if they're dead or not?" Someone shot the brown eyed girl a warning glance, trying to tell her that it wasn't a very wise question to ask. She shot them a 'what' glance back. Kaden just smiled.

"I don't know how to explain it, but I _feel_ like they're still alive. Somehow, I know that they're still out there."

After dinner, Kaden and Allan walked out slowly, and headed to her rooms. It was already dark, seeing as they had stayed in the dining room for most of the night. It was almost time for bed, and Kaden wasn't very tired.

"So, how old are all of your siblings?" She asked, curiously.

"Well, lets see..." He smiled at her warmly and his green-hazel eyes twinkled at her. _He inherited those beautiful eyes from his mother,_ Kaden thought giddily. "Ilona is 14, Siam is 19 and Edvard is 18."

They walked silently for while longer until they got to Kaden's rooms.

"Goodnight." He said quietly. He kissed her sweetly on the lips. He tasted like the nights desert. "I love you, Kaden."

When they parted, he smiled and he walked off down the hall. She crept into her bedchambers and slowly whispered, "I love you, too."

* * *

Kaden woke with a jolt; thunder crashed just outside her window. When she slipped out of bed and over to the window, she saw the light flash and another crash shuddered through her body. She cringed. She hated thunder.

Kaden crept quietly out of her room and down the hallway, wincing every time the thunder crashed through her body. It was giving her a headache.

When she reached the place she was going, she knocked on the door timidly and ever so silently, just so the others wouldn't wake.

The door opened a crack, and in that crack was a familiar and confused face.

"Kaden? What are you doing here?" The person let her in slowly and closed the door behind him.

"I hate lightning." He was only wearing a loincloth, his bare chest was scarcely seen in the little light that was provided in his big bedroom. "I was scared." She said and hung her head guiltily.

"No, Kaden, don't be sorry. Come here." He held her in his strong arms and she cried inaudibly, so that he wouldn't know.

When they parted minutes later, Allan looked at her with such passion that she needed to kiss him. When they did, it felt as if she never wanted to let go of him. She ran her fingers through his hair and he had his hands on her waist. When she felt his tongue on her lips, she allowed it to enter. They had never gotten to this level before. Slowly his tongue rubbed the inside of her mouth, making her stifle a squeal.

Allan broke the kiss, gasping as much as she was. He looked at her and then moved, walking away, and not looking very happy.

"Allan, no." She chased after him, grabbing his hand. He turned around to face her.

"You know we can't do this. One thing will lead to another, and-"

"But, I want to." She came closer to him, making little distance between her body and his.

"No." He stopped her with a hand. "Don't you think I want to as much as you do? We can't. You don't have the charm. You're not ready!" He looked at her face, her pleading face, and kissed her once more, passionately and shortly, making her want more. "Come on, lets get you to your room."

He took her hand and led the not-so-happy Kaden out in the hallway and down towards her room. When they got to the doorway, he looked at her without a smile on his face, which worried her.

"Kaden, you know I don't want to hurt you. I'm just trying to protect you." He looked at her with a crooked, smile that wasn't all that convincing. Despite that, she smiled reasurringly at him.

"I know. You're being a true gentleman and being more mature than me. I appreciate it." He smiled so brightly and happily that he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, just to be safe. She opened the door to her room, hiding her disappointment.

* * *

The King jolted up in bed, shaking his wife out of her sleep.

"What is it, Jon?" She asked sleepily.

"Just the thunder," He said without emotion. "Go back to sleep, sweet." She turned around and went to sleep instantly. Jon got out of bed carefully and pulled on a pair of breeches and a tunic. Then, he put on a pair of brown boots and slipped out of the bedroom silently.

He walked out into the cool night air. Winter was coming, and it wasn't hard to tell by the cold of the wind. The thunder had stopped and there was no rain; just the coldness of seasons changing. He shivered slightly and walked on. Seeing someone in the distance, He went to meet up with them.

"It's getting cold out. Winter is coming." The husky voiced stranger said. Jon nodded in agreement, then realised they probably couldn't see him.

"You're right." He said and cleared his throat. "You want to come in for some cocoa, Raoul?" Jon asked his long time friend.

"No, I'm fine." He looked at his friend, and then he smiled. "I never thought my King would ask me something like that. No, I have work to do, and I have to get to sleep soon. Goodnight, your Majesty." And with that, he was off into the night. Jon was left alone.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know, what was the last part about? Nothing, really, just so that you'll get another part of the story... heheh. You probably didn't get it, but maybe you will later on.

-AM


	12. Hibernation

Three days later, on a sunny yet snowy day, they got ready to head back to the palace. Kaden was in her rooms when a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in." She called. The young man who walked through the door was dressed in plain brown breeches, black boots and a brown sweater. He smiled at her warmly before walking over to kiss her gently on the lips.

"You ready?"

"Almost," She said as she stuffed a pair of breeches in her pack and swung it over her shoulder. "Okay, I'm ready to go." He walked out into the hall before her and she followed him down a flight of stairs and through a hallway. When they finally reached the stables outside, Kaden shivered and pulled her own crimson sweater up higher. Her own brown boots crunched on the snow under her feet.

In the distance, she saw Ambrose saddling her horse along with one of Allan's brothers, Siam, and his family. Allan came out of the stable with only one horse, Moonflower. Kaden frowned at him when he came over.

"Where's Nosey?" Kaden asked, naming Allan's gelding. He cleared his throat uneasily and looked at his fiddling hands. Kaden took his hands in hers and made him look into her eyes. "You're not coming." She said, reading his hazel eyes. She released his hands, took Moonflower from him and headed to where Ambrose was, who was almost finished saddling her horse by now.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked, concerned. Kaden smiled and nodded, hiding under her mask of happiness.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you ready to leave?" She inquired. Ambrose just nodded.

Edvard came over to talk with Ambrose and Kaden left them alone while she prepared for her ride back to Corus.

"Let's go." Siam said from behind her. She smiled when she saw the young mother on a gelding with her sleeping son in a carrying pack. "Ambrose?" He asked, serious faced.

"Coming!" She kissed Edvard once more and mounted her horse, ready to leave.

The Duke, Dutchess and their daughter Ilona came out to say their farewells to all of them. When they had kissed Siam, Gana and Reiti, they came forward to Kaden.

"We appreciated your company this past week. Thank you for coming." The Dutchess informed her and hugged her tight. The Duke shook her hand and said a simple 'nice to meet you'. Ilona came up and embraced her quickly, then walked away smiling at her. Kaden smiled back and mounted her own gelding. Her joy ended when Allan came to say his farewell to her. She forced herself to be calm and collected.

"Kaden, I-"

"No sweat. I'll be fine." She smiled and they gallopped away.

* * *

"Kaden, are you okay?" Ambrose asked after a few hours had passed by, riding on the rocky terrain. Kaden was thinking about Allan. How did she do it? How did she leave him there, with that hurt look on his face and nothing but 'I'll be fine'? It sounded cruel, now that she thought about it. "Kaden?" 

"Oh, sorry." Kaden smiled pathetically at her friend. "What were you saying?"

"Kaden, you look like someone you loved died." Her friend put an arm on her shoulder and smiled sympathetically.

"Do I? Oh, Gods..." She put her face in her hands and breathed deeply, to get herself under control.

"What's bothering you?" Kaden didn't bother to hold on to her problems, but let them slip and told her friend all about the horrible thing she'd done.

"I feel so terrible, now! I can't beleive I ever did that, and now I don't know when I'll ever see him again!"

"Don't beat yourself up about it. He should've told you. It's not your fault." She smiled at Kaden reasurringly. "By the way, I liked how you dealt with him. It was cool and calm and very sassy..." She giggled unconciously, and Kaden managed to smile for what felt like the first time in years.

"Thanks for the pep talk, Ambrose. I needed it."

"No problem."

* * *

Allan sat in his room, his head in his hands, holding back very persistent tears. He gave in, and let the warm, wet emotion fall from his hazel eyes. How could he have been so stupid? He lied to her, and she backfired, really hard. He couldn't believe how good she took it afterwards, but knowing her for as long as he did, she was probably just hiding behind that mask of hers. 

He got up from his writing desk, crumpled up the letter he'd tried many times to write to her, and went to go for a walk.

He never knew if he would see her again, his only love, the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. If he ever did find her again, would she love him the way he loved her? Would they ever be able to go back to the way things were?

There was still hope, but it seemed so small. He kicked a rock down the path in the woods and crossed his arms over his chest; it was cold, and he hadn't worn much.

He saw his brother in the distance, and turned to walk the other way, back to his room. He needed to be alone for a long time, and he never knew if he would come out of hibernation.

* * *

Kaden shuffled her feet as she walked at night around the village they had stopped in for the night. The air was cool. It was going to snow again soon. 

Midwinter was coming up, and she hated the cold, but that festival wasn't so bad. It would be horrible this year, though. She had no one to spend it with. No one, because she was all alone, with no Allan. Would she ever get to see him again? Better not to think about him.

'_I'm just going to get on with my life and have a good time, without him. I mean, who knows? Mayeb we weren't supposed to be together...'

* * *

_

A/N: evil laugh muahahahahaha! I knowA LOT of you will be asking about Allan, but you'll just have to wait and see... 


	13. Winter Weather

"So, where are you headed?" Kaden asked the tall man beside her as they rode westward to Corus. They were halfway there, and already Kaden was starting to get tired of the same old, long trip with the same people. She hadn't asked Siam why he had come, though, and it didn't seem like there was any point to them coming.

"Well, of course, to escort you. We can't just let two young ladies ride all the way to Corus by themselves, can we?"

"But, then, why did your wife come along? And your son? There has to be another reason."

"We wanted to come to Corus anyway, just to go to the market and buy a few things, and this was the perfect opportunity." There was silence after the last word was said, and Kaden didn't appreciate it. It was lonely and quiet, the only sounds were the horses feet crunching the snow underfoot and the surrounding wildlife, going about their usual business.

White flakes began to fall from the sunny sky and the temperature wavered to a bone-chilling cold. Kaden shivered. It was colder than ever today and she hated the cold. The coldness only made the day worse.

_'First of all, I'm _cold_, I'm with people that I don't really know that well, my best friend isn't with me and there is a chance he will never be again, I _still_ don't know who my parents are and this whole trip has been a disaster. Why don't I just go home?'_

"Having second thoughts?" Siam asked and startled her out of the anger she was in.

"About what?" She asked innocently.

"About this whole trip?"

"No, I just hate the cold, and I'm freezing." She had bundled up as best as possible: she had on at least two of everything, except for sweaters, in which she had three.

"It looks like more than that. Is there something bothering you?"

"No, I'm fine." She lied.

"If you're sure." He resided to riding by his wife and son, once again, and left her alone. She sighed and tried to keep her mind blank. These days it seemed as though she had been getting worse at putting her mask on; the mask she used to hide her feelings. Instead, she ended up showing her emotions, which seemed to be getting her into all kinds of messes. She concentrated and put a blank look on her face, trying to filter through all of her problems and get herself under control once again.

When she succeeded, it was almost dark, and they were still riding on. She was about to ask why, when she saw faint lights in the distance. A town! _'Finally, some warmth and some real beds.'_ They rode faster now, all eager to be anywhere but outside in the winter weather.

When they arrived, they headed to the inn as fast as they could. The innkeeper told them to put their horses in the stable, and they would be warm for the night. Kaden tried to do it quickly, but Moonflower snorted, as though she was telling her not to rush her brushing because she liked it too much and it needed to be done.

"What's her name?" A stranger asked. He was brushing his roan gelding down and he stepped up to brush Moonflower's white mane. He wasn't all that tall, although he was taller than she was, with reddish-brown hair and amazingly bright blue eyes. His smile wasn't as beautiful as Allan's and it didn't look like it was used often. _'There I go again, thinking about Allan...'_

"Moonflower." Kaden told him automatically. She wondered who this man might be, and why he was being so nice to her. She was too tired to be concious of her facial espression, but the man saw what she was thinking.

"I'm sorry, my name's Eadulf Reduald." With a sober smile on his face, he stretched out his hand, and Kaden slowly realised he was trying to introduce himself. She quickly shook his hands, surprised by how warm they were.

"I'm Kaden." She said absent-mindedly. "Wait a second, you're Eadulf, as in the Shang Wolf?" She said as she finished tending to her beloved horse, then left to go to her rooms with Eadulf not far behind her.

"Yes, actually, you're right." His small mouth curved up to show her the extent of his smile.

"Wow. I thought I'd never meet anyone this famous..." Eadulf was a very famous man, known for his fight with a wolf. He had trained to be a shang warrior, and fought to the death, winning, giving him the name Shang Wolf. The only battle mark that showed was the scar on his eyebrow, cutting it in half.

He didn't look extremely handsome, with his scar, his tendency not to smile very much and his reddish-brown hair, but he was still good-looking, and Kaden couldn't help but feel even a little bit attracted to the man. She was lonely and unhappy, what else would she feel like?

"So where are you headed?" She asked as she walked down the hall to her room. It seemed the others had already made it to theirs, making the place deserted.

"I'm actually going to Corus to teach the newer pages. It'll be an adventure for me, I think. I have never been too comfortable with kids." He was extremely friendly, which Kaden liked.

"Well, maybe we'll see each other again, then, Master Eadulf." He gave her a puzzled smile when he walked further down the hall and stopped, realising that Kaden ahd stopped at her room and started to open it. She disappeared into the room and shut the door quickly, leaving the older man by himself.

_'I can't get myself into anymore trouble. He's a very nice man, probably one I'd liek to see again, but I cannot let myself do it. I still love Allan...'_ She collapsed onto her bed, crying and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Kaden woke with a cramp in her arm, a sharp headache and a kink in her neck. She got up, stretched, and realised that she'd slept in her clothes. She didn't feel all that well, either.

She walked slowly and carefully to the bathroom and ran a bath for herself. A hot one. While she was relaxing, a knock sounded at her door. She sighed, exaspertated.

"I'm busy!" She yelled. There was a second knock. "I'm in the bath!" She yelled louder. There were no more knocks, she was relieved to hear.

When she was done, she got dressed into clean clothes and was about to go the stables when she noticed a letter on the floor. She picked it up cautiously and ripped the envelope. Inside was a small note.

_Kaden,_

_We're going to breakfast. Meet us in the stables, we'll bring you back something._

_Ambrose._

She walked eagerly to the stables, trying to ignore her grumbling stomach. The place was deserted for the moment. Maybe they thought she'd take longer.

She groomed Moonflower while waiting for them. The man she'd met last night came in to groom his horse silently, and took no notice of her there. He didn't seem to even acknowlege her. He gallopped out of the stable at full speed, leaving something behind

Kaden just couldn't resist looking through. It was one of his saddlebags with many etters and very important looking documents. She leafed through them suspiciously. Looking behind her, she saw Ambrose, Siam and his family walk into the stables. She stood up properly.

"I thought you'd never get here." Looking intently at the napkin Gana held, and she handed it over generously. It was a croissant deliciously filled with eggs and cheese. She bit into it eagerly, and gladly ate it quickly.

"Let's get going. The sun won't stay up all day and night. We need to get a move on." Siam ordered from his horse. Kaden mounted easily, and Ambrose followed suit. They were off for another days adventure.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for another long wait... I've really been stuck. It's posted now, so have fun with it and hopefully chapter 14 won't be too far away! 


	14. Strange Documents

Kaden sat in her rooms back at Corus in the palace. It felt good to be back; almost natural, like it was her home. She jumped onto the bed and lay there for a few minutes. It had been a long and boring trip. Nothing had happened, except for meeting the Shang Wolf, and she felt almost useless. This whole trip had been to find her parents, but how was she supposed to go about that? Ask every person she sees, 'Are you my parents?'? It wasn't exactly what she had in mind. Maybe this whole trip was just a joke.

_'No, this trip was useful.'_ Kaden assured herself. _'I just have to get up off my butt and do something about finding my parents.'_

She sat up, still exhausted from the trip home, but too stubborn to let herself sleep at such an early time in the morning. What would she do?

She glanced down at her bags, seeing the one Eadulf had left behind. Should she bring that one back to him? She picked it up, curious to see what kind of things the important documents held. She hadn't had a chance before to read them, only glance.

Inside, there were folders of various documents that were extremely hard to understand, but there were also letters from a person called Jemma. She read one of the most recent ones:

_Eadulf,_

_I need you to make it into the palace. Something's come up. I need you to get to the palace as soon as you can. Do what you must to have a purpose there. Anything, in my opinion. Just get there. And hurry._

_Jemma._

She was interrupted by a knock at her door.She shoved the remaining pages in the pack, poked the pack into a croner and got the door. It was Ambrose.

"Hey. What are you up to?" She asked cheerfully.

"Nothing, really." She said sleepily.

"Oh good!" Ambrose grabbed her arm and pulled her out of her room, closing the door behind them. "You can come for a ride with me!"

* * *

Thayet walked into the stable to finish grooming her horse. She was about to start when two loud teenagers came in and started grooming their mounts. They looked like they had just been on a run, their sweaty faces red. _'I wish they'd quiet down...'_ She thought. It was bad enough having them all over the place in the winter, but having them loud, too, was too much.

She glanced up after a while. The two girls had become quieter, and now, one of them started talking again. One of the girls had long, curly brown hair and a smile on her pretty face. The other had her hair put up. She noticed something about the girl. Her hair was as black as charcoal, just like Jons. When the girl turned, Thayet caught her sapphire blue eyes for a moment. Sapphire, just like Jons. The girls nose was simple and small, just like her own. _'It's _her_. The one I was told about.'_ She thought, awed.

The girl with the brown curls waved to the other girl and headed out of the stable. _'Now's my chance.'_

"Nice horse." She said to Kaden. "What is she, a hazelnut gelding?"

"Yes, actually, she is." Kaden said, surprised by the attention people had been giving to her horse. "Her name's Moonflower." She said automatically.

"She's a beauty." And with that, Thayet walked away, pleased with what she had said. This girl really did seem like her daughter. But first, she and Jon had to see her again.

* * *

A/N: Only a few more chapters to go, but don't you guys worry. The sequel to this will be out very soon after this one is done! YAY! Oh, and don't foget to R&R!

- AM


	15. To Market We Go!

It was midday, their third day back in Corus, and Kaden finally decided to give the mysterious pack back to Eadulf. It wasn't that she didn't want to give it back, it was because she wasn't done reading everything, and she wanted so badly to ask him questions about the letters and documents, but she had a feeling she would be at risk doing something like that.

She walked in one of the courtyards to the other side of the palace, looking for his room. She had no idea where he was staying, but took a wild shot at it, thinking logically. She headed for the training masters rooms.

Seeing a man in the hallway, she approached him bravely.

"Excuse me, sir, can I ask you if you know where Eadulf Reduald is staying?" The man turned around, and as if she hadn't the chance to see who he was from afar, it was him. The Shang Wolf.

"Kaden! It's a pleasure to see you again!" He shook her hand vigorously, calloused hands warm against her own. "What brings you here, to see me again?" He looked puzzled. She held up the bag, and the look on his face turned into surprise. She thought she'd seen anger in his eyes, but thought otherwise. "Where did you get this?" He sounded like he didn't have himself under control very well, which was wierd for Kaden to notice because why would he need to control himself? He took the bag and looked briefly through it.

"You left it behind, sir, when you were at the inn. I found it in the stables and-"

"Thank you so much! I was worried I'd lost it." He patted her on the shoulder. Silence overtook them both for a moment.

"I-" Kaden started.

"Well-" Eadulf stated. More silence. "You go first." In this light, he seemed almost as ahndsome as Allan, but she pushed the thoughts of her pain aside and smiled lightly at the gorgeous man beside her.

"I should be going now." She said almost shyly. Then she bid her goodbye to the man with one more thank you escaping his lips and a wave. She turned back to her rooms and sighed, glad to have the big burden off her chest. Only one thing tugged at her thoughts. Why did she sense anger in him?

* * *

"Kaden, hurry!" Ambrose grabbed her from behind and dragged her out of the stable. Kaden waved goodbye to Eadulf. She had spent more time with him since their last encounter, and Ambrose dragged her away from him.

"Where are you taking me, woman?" She said teasingly and took Ambrose's hand off her tunic. She brushed herself off.

"To the market." When Kaden rolled her eyes, she punched her in the arm. "The ball is tomorrow! Aren't you worried about the man you love? He'll want you to look beautiful, I know it."

Kaden rubbed her arm soothingly and followed the girl slowly to the stables where they mounted their horses and rode out. Ambrose seemed more enthusiastic than normal. She loved going to balls and getting all dressed up, even dancing with boys she didn't know and teasing them, but this time, she was gallopping away at full speed. Kaden caught up with her.

"Hey, slow down!" She did slow down, but only for a little bit. "What's up with you?" A small smile grew on her face until she couldn't contain it. Suddenly, she sighed and looked tentatively at her friend.

"Edvard is going to be there..." She said dreamily. "I can't wait!"

"Ahh, so that's why you're so happy."

They rode on until they came to the market. Then they slowed to a trot and tied their horses in a stable by the dress shop. Kaden took out her purse and counted the coins she had leftover. Her parents, or her foster parents, had given her two gold nobles in their last package. The rest were just five silver nobles.

She trudged after Ambrose who had made it all the way to the doorway of a lovely dress shop and was opening the door. She made it just in time to catch Ambrose from buying the most expensive dress in the store.

"You don't even have that much in your purse! Look, three gold nobles and nine silver! That one costs seven gold!" Kaden scolded.

"I wasn't going to actually buy it, I was just looking!" Kaden gave her an oh-sure look, and walked over to a plain cream gown with thin skirts. It was just the thing she wanted. It was simple and comfortable.

"Kaden, what are you doing?" Ambrose came to look at her choice and shook her head.

"What? I'm buying my dress!"

"Oh no, you aren't." She came over and took the dress from her grasp. Kaden knew that she had a big speech up her sleeve. "This is the midwinter ball, Kaden. The King and Queen will be there. You don't want to look bad for your first meeting with the King and Queen, do you?" Kaden opened her mouth to object, but Ambrose silenced her while hanging up Kaden's choice of dress. "This is the first time you'll meet them. There will be very important people there. All of the squires and pages, the knights and dukes and ladies. The Lioness might be there, of course you never know with her, she could be home with her husband and children. She could be out fighting pirates, for Mithros' sake. I mean, Daine the Wildmage might even be there or Kel, the new Lady Squire. Not to mention the man you've been in love with for the past few days." Kaden gave her a look of anger, and Ambrose smiled and put a finger over her lips. "This is the most important day of your life. Do you want to look like you've just come out of a pig sty?"

"Was it really that bad?" Kaden asked after a moment of silence, following her friend to another row of dresses, all in blue. Ambrose nodded sympathetically.

"Ah, here it is." She held up a light blue gown adorned with beaded embroidery and a lace bodice. It was beautiful, but she didn't exactly care for blue.

"No way am I wearing that! I don't wear blue!" She exclaimed.

"You do now, honey. Now, go try it on!" She hesitated, then looked at the dress and decided that trying it on wouldn't hurt a bit.

When she had it on, it fit like it was made for her. It wasn't too revealing and the skirts weren't overflowing on her. The skirts were pleated and ribbons with beads on them flowed from it. The bodice was lace with beads on it and there were half-sleeves on it.

"You don't think it's too much?" She asked as she stepped out of the dressing room.

"You look gorgeous, Kaden! Well, you're going to need a corset, of course, but it's perfect! And you're eyes just pop!"

After they had picked a corset in Kaden's size, she went to pay for it.

"Three gold nobles, please." The clerk lady announced.

"Ambrose, I can't afford it! I won't be able to buy the-"

"Yes you will." She produced one gold noble from her purse and gave it to Kaden.

"I can't..."

"Just consider it a friends gift. Please, take it." Finally Kaden gave in and thanked her a million times. All Ambrose said was 'It was nothing!' and went on with her own shopping.

When they made it back home, Ambrose rushed her into her rooms with the dresses. With a flick of her finger, candles were lit and they were getting ready. Of course, in this department, Ambrose was the boss, so Kaden just went along with the older girl.

"Here, this will do." She said out loud while coming out of her overstuffed closet and clipping Kaden's hair up in various places, some pieces left falling down, some clipped into place. Her eyelids were covered with blue dust and her cheeks with pink. On her lips, Ambrose wiped light pink lip paint. Last of all, small, flat white shoes were put on her small feet; Ambrose had let her borrow them. Then, she was ready to look in the mirror. She looked like a doll, but she also looked beautiful.

"You like?" Ambrose asked, her brown eyes sparkling in the candlelight.

"Yes, thanks!" Kaden watched and occasionally helped Ambrose get ready. She kept her long, flowing curls down, letting them untamed and free. She had picked a cream gown, elegant with silk and lace; even more elegant than Kaden's. The neckline was even more daring and the skirts were bigger. They weren't overpowering, either. Somehow Ambrose seemed to play this look very well.

Pink powder was brushed on her cheeks and brown was brushed on her eyelids along with red lip paint. She wore brown shoes to match her eyes and then straightened out herself as if getting the dust off her dress.

"Are you ready to go?" Kaden asked excitedly. Even she, the girl who hated balls, was excited to show Eadulf how beautiful she was. She had just met the man, and already she'd fallen for him. She couldn't wait to see him.

"Yes. Shall we?" Ambrose grabbed her arm and they left the room, candles going out automatically.

* * *

A/N: What? You really didn't expect me to tell you about the ball, too, did you? You're going to have to wait! HAHA! Evil... no, sorry. Just kidding. You'll get to hear about the ball next chappie. I mean, I wouldn't leave out the most important chapter in the whole book, would I? Oops, did I just say that?

-AM


	16. Midwinter Luck

A/N: This is the biggie! Have fun reading it. It took me forever, and I love it, so have all the fun you need. So much stuff happens in this chapter! Alright, enough chit-chat, on with the story!

* * *

The hallway was deserted as Kaden and Ambrose made their way to the ball. She couldn't help but wonder whether they were late or not, and worried that they wouldn't make it in time, but was relieved to find that a group of people stood outside of the stairway, ready to descend.

Ambrose shifted nervously, waiting for her partner to come. She hadn't seen him in weeks, and was dying to find him. She squeezed Kaden's hand and smiled comfortingly.

"Good luck." Kaden smiled back and gave her friend a hug.

"See you in there. I hope you find him!" She called after her. Ambrose waved and ran into the crowd, disappearing between heads, feet and formal dress. Kaden sighed, and turned around, ready to enter informally through the doors on the bottom floor. She knocked into someone not much taller than she was. He smiled down at her and she smiled back, glad to see the Shang Wolf in front of her.

"I'm glad to see you made it to the ball. You look fantastic!" He complimented. She smiled coyly and blushed slightly.

"Thank you, you as well." She said and looked up at him. His handsome face beamed down at her. There was silence for a minute or two.

"Would you like to join me?" He asked as music sprouted out of the ballroom and the crowd decreased as people walked down the stairs to dance.

"Of course, my lord." She answered as they made their way to the stairs. He paused and she paused, being polite as they offered each other to go.

"You first, milady." He offered.

"No, you, sir." He smiled politely at her, walked through the double doors and then conversation began to spark.

"I heard around the palace you're searching for your parents, is that so?"

"Yes, sir," She said as he took her hand and put it on his arm. They made their way down the stairs elegantly. Kaden had to try and stop herself from gaping. The ballroom was gorgeous. It was decorated richly with silk drapery and there were tables to sit. Elegantly dressed lads and ladies danced gracefully on the polished marble floors. And then there was the royal throne, where the King and Queen weren't seated just yet. She wondered where they were.

There was a tugging on her arm and she brought herself out of her daze to find Eadulf staring at her strangely.

"Are you coming? I was like you on my first time at a ball. Don't worry." He said encouragingly and they cotinued their descent. When she was at the bottom, Eadulf led her to the punch bowl, where he got them both a glass of sparkling wine. She drank it sitting down at one of the very nicely decorated tables.

"So, about your parents, how exactly are you going about finding your parents?"

"I'm actually not going about anything, sir, I'm just hoping they'll come to me." She said and laughed strangely at her own joke. He just looked at her soberly.

"So, if you're hoping they come to you, why do I hear about fighting raiders and going on adventures. Here at the palace, gossip goes around that you're amazing. You're a legend here, although, gossip is gossip."

"Yes, it surely is," She said in her royal manner. She had that voice and personality tucked away just for special occasions, and now was the perfect time to use it. "Well, I certainly didn't know I was a legend here, but I'm not exactly on an adventure. It's more like a journey." She smiled and he smiled back, offering his arm.

"Would you care to dance, milady?"

"Certainly, my lord." They got up and Kaden danced for the first time in years. The last ball she had been to was when she had been 10, at her great aunt Ailya's wedding. It wasn't the greatest, either, because she had been forced to dance with her cousin, Eidan. He was a troublemaker and wanted to dance with her as much as she had wanted to. This time, she enjoyed her dance, sweeping across the ballroom elegantly, not stepping on his foot, thankfully. When they parted at the end of the song, Kaden met his eyes squarely and saw that same emotion she had seen before. The untamed anger. But there was something else this time; guilt, sorrow and enforcement. It was there and gone in the blink of an eye, and he smiled at her while excusing himself to go talk to another man dressed sharply in a suit. His hair was pulled back in a short elastic and at his side, a lovely young woman with long, curly brown hair. Her stomach bulged slightly.

"Daine and Numair Salmalin. They're famous around the realm." Kaden turned to see her beloved sister, Lalita and her husband, Makus behind her. She squealed happily and jumped into her sisters arms, feeling a bulge at her stomach, also.

"Your baby! How is he? How are you?" Lalita laughed heartily and smiled at her younger sibling.

"So many questions. The baby's fine and we're fine, apart from the morning sickness and the inconvenience of a big stomach."

"It looks like you're not the only one, either, Lalita." Markus mentionned. He pointed to the Wildmage, who unconciously lay her hand on her stomach.

"Is that so? Well, I'll be." Lalita grinned and grabbed her sisters hand. They sat down at a table laden with cakes of all sorts. There were glasses of wine for each also. Kaden took a drink of the white wine and approved with a grunt. She looked around the room. Off in the distance, she vaguely saw her friend Ambrose hug Edvard happily and descend the stairs elegantly. She smiled and rose to greet them.

"Where are you off to, young lady?" Galen stood with a young lady who had long, golden hair and pretty blue eyes. He smiled at his sister and hugged her fiercely.

"Galen! I never thought you'd be here, too! Who else is hiding away? Adish?"

"Well, actually, the Duke and Dutchess are here. Yes, and Adish as well. He came with a pretty lady, also." The girl beside him giggled flirtatiously and put out her hand to shake Kaden's.

"Kaden, very nice to meet you. I've been wanting to hear about this wonderous adventurer from all of my clients." Kaden looked at her, confused.

"Dinaella is one of the servants healers. She told me all she heard about you was good." Galen told her.

"I've heard," Kaden said blandly. "What is it about me that they think I'm a heroine?" She asked almost rudely, but tried not to let herself get out of control. She didn't want her night to be ruined. "I mean, all I've heard was good about me, and I don't get it! I'm not that heroic!" She joked.

"Well, I-" Dinaella was interrupted as a trumpet sounded. A man in knight uniform announced something loudly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Presenting, Queen Thayet and King Jonathan of Tortall, and Prince Roald and Princess Kalasin of Tortall." All four descended the stairs, the elder in the front, the younger in the back. Thayet was as beautiful as they had made her out to be; even from afar. She was dressed in white silk from top to toe with the most eloquent beading embroidered onto the overflowing skirts. The top was plain and the neckline was not too daring. She looked even more exquisite with her hair down and flowing past her shoulders and falling down her back. Her husband was wearing a suit and had her arm and was walking her down the stairs. Behind them were the Prince and Princess. They were dressed as elegant as their parents, Kalasin in a pink gown of silk without any beading and Roald in the same as his father.

Kaden gasped and watched in awe as she saw them for the first time. She waited until they were seated until she searched for Ambrose. When she finally found her, she hugged her tightly.

"How are you enjoying your first ball?" Ambrose asked.

"It's enjoyable. I mean, one dance isn't a lot, but at least I wasn't alone, right?"

"You're right." She sighed and leaned against Edvard who sat and watched the dancers intently. "We've danced three times, and I'm already exhausted." She exhaled and closed her eyes.

"So, how's your family back in Whitehorn?" Kaden asked Edvard, trying to start up a conversation.

"If you mean Allan, he's here tonight." Edvard said bluntly. It didn't seem like the nicest thing to say, and Kaden didn't exactly want to hear it. She hadn't thought or heard about Allan in weeks and didn't plan on ever hearing from him again.

"Well, that's not exactly what I meant," She stood up to leave and straightened her dress out. She saw Ambrose scold him quietly. "I've got to go freshen up." She said as she left for the ladies privy. Ambrose ran after her.

"Kaden, wait up!" They were in the privy when she caught up.

"What do you want?"

"Don't get upset! You want to have a good time, right?" Kaden turned around.

"Ambrose, this is exactly the kind of thing I didn't want to happen! The only reason I came here was to meet the King and Queen."

"Oh, the King and Queen! I knew I was forgetting something! Come on!" She grabbed Kaden's arm and yanked her out of the privy, half running through the ballroom to get to the throne. The crowd had died off, and nobody was around the throne. Ambrose walked up with Kaden at her side, still half-angry, and they bowed their heads to their rulers.

"Your Majesties, this is Kaden of Blue Harbour. I am Ambrose of Anaks Eyrie." Ambrose introduced themselves. The King and Queen gave each other a look that the both of them couldn't understand, then they smiled at the girls.

"Get up, Miladies. No need to bow so long." The Queen said. Kaden recognized her face from somewhere before, but couldn't put a finger on it. The King stood and shook each of the girls hands, smiling and studying them with his icy blue eyes. "We are pleased to meet you." The Queen finished.

"I remember you! You were the woman who approached me in the stables!" Kaden blurted out, and then turned bright red. She had spoken out of line, but their Royal Majesties didn't seem phased. The Queen laughed heartily.

"Yes, you do remember me. And please, don't be sorry you said that. I was waiting for you to recognize me."

"Would you like a dance?" The King offered Kaden a hand, and she, still bright red, was startled.

"A dance? Me? With the King? I'm honored, your Majesty." He swept her out onto the dance floor, gracefully moving about the dance floor, expertisely spinning her and dipping her at the end. The result left her breathless. He smiled when she looked at him and his eyes twinkled that familiar blue she saw in her own eyes.

When they returned, Ambrose had left and she was alone with their Majesties.

"Thank you for your dance, Kaden. Now, excuse me, I need to take my wife for a dance." He winked at her and disappeared as the candles dimmed slightly. A new song was played and there was a different air to the ballroom. There was a tapping on her shoulder, and she turned abruptly.

"Would you dance with me?" Her brother Adish took her for a dance, and then Eadulf appeared and took her for two more. When she was exhausted, Eadulf suggested they get some fresh air.

Outside, her mind cleared from the excitement of the ball and she breathed in the scents of an early spring and snow. She shivered as a wind whipped at her back. Eadulf put a hand on her shoulder and looked into her light blue eyes with his darker ones. She saw them twinkle in the moonlight. Suddenly, he leaned in to kiss her gently, reminding her of love, and she tasted wine and spices on his lips. She kissed him back, longing for the touch of a man she so badly missed for weeks. When they parted, Eadulf smiled wryly.

"Midwinter luck, Kaden." And he walked away, ending the night perfectly.


	17. Caught in the act

Jonathan paced the floor nervously, watching his wife fiddle with her fingers and stare at him for an answer.

"You were right, she looks like royalty. She seems like our daughter, Thayet." He turned to look at her, eyes filling up with tears and a relieved look on his face. Thayet jumped off the bed she was sitting on and hugged her husband comfortingly.

"Jon, she _is_ our daughter. I know it." She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. "Listen to me, Jon. We're going to get that girl to come down here and we'll tell her. We'll tell her she's our daughter. Hell, we'll tell all of Tortall if we want to. All that matters is that we've got our girl back." By the time Thayet had finished, Jon had calmed down and was nodding his agreement.

"Of course we will, sweet. Of course we will."

* * *

For the next three days, Kaden hung out with Eadulf, or rather, Eadulf asked Kaden to hang out with him. He was rather charming, and she was fair flattered by the older man. She enjoyed her time with him, and getting to know him was just the beginning of their growing relationship.

"So, do you have any siblings?" Kaden asked as they strode down a path through the palace gardens. He was even more handsome than normal in plain breeches and a tunic. His boots crunched in the light snow that barely covered the ground.

"I have a sister, and I had two older brothers."

"You _had_? What happened to them, if I may ask?"

"They died a long time ago." He said without a change of his cheerful mood.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." She said sympathetically.

"No need. I never really knew them." He said with a smile on his face. That struck Kaden as strange. If her brothers had died long ago, she would still grieve them. She saw the glint of anger in his eyes. It was starting to get more frequent, and everytime she saw something different. This time she saw the same anger, but there was discipline, disappointment and grief. She was about to build up the courage to ask him about it when he interrupted her thoughts.

"Do you know how beautiful you look today?" She blushed bright red.

"Thank you, kind sir." She kept using that word as a joke, but he didn't seem to get it like Allan had. Allan would have played along with her, personifying the 'kind sir' and they would have doubled over in laughter when they had gotten tired of it. Eadulf just seemed to be used to being called sir. Maybe he even required being called sir.

All the same, she had been thinking too hard and she jerked herself out of her daze to find that 'kind sir' gazing into her eyes, as if he was reading her thoughts. Suddenly, he swept her up for a kiss, just enough to tell her that he was interested, not just for midwinter luck, as he had so politely put it the last time they had kissed. This time, it was as pleasant as before, and she enjoyed every drop of the taste on his lips, savoring it until the end. When he pulled away, she barely had time to speak before she pulled him in for another, deeper kiss, telling him that she was interested back.

"Kaden, I really like you." Eadulf said when they had finished kissing, and now they were holding each other; her around his back, him around her waist.

"I like you too, sir." He still hadn't asked her to stop using the name sir, and for some reason, she couldn't stop saying it.

"I'm glad," He said and he kissed her sweetly and shortly. He ran his fingers through her long, black hair. "I've got to leave for a meeting, sweet." When had he ever called her sweet before? She pushed the thought out of her head and tried to enjoy being called sweet. She did like him, but 'sweet' was the wierdest name she had ever been called.

Before she could answer, he left her standing in the gardens, alone. She sat down on the bench and sighed longingly. She was in love.

* * *

Allan crouched behind the willow bush and watched his true love kiss another man. Of course he was jealous, but why wouldn't he be? He loved Kaden with all his heart, and not even a stupid fight could get between them. Maybe he was just too insecure to have a relationship with anyone at the moment. Maybe _she _was the insecure one and she was just trying to get back at him, but all the same, he was the one behind the bush.

Allan watched still as they kissed one more time and the man left. He watched lovingly at his love as she sat on the bench and sighed. He remembered that she had done that when they were in love, but he knew those days were over.

_'Wait a second!'_ He thought. _'It can still work out! We can still be together! I still have a chance.'

* * *

_

Kaden waited on the bench for something. She didn't know what. Finally she stood, and walked right into someone. She fell over on the ground, getting considerably cold and wet.

"Oh, I'm so sorry-" She started to apologize when a calloused hand picked her up. A very familiar calloused hand. She looked up into Allans eyes. They weren't the ones she remembered. These eyes were filled with pain, sorrow and regret. "Allan."

"Kaden." They sat in awkward silence, and Kaden realized they were still holding hands. She snatched them back and started to walk away. "Kaden, we need to talk." He grabbed her arm, pulling her back into him.

"What about, Allan?" She said as sweetly as possible. He gave her the know-it-all look. Only Allan knew inside that Kaden had put her mask on. He cringed when she smiled innocently.

"About our relationship. I mean, we can't just give our relationship up over some dumb fight. I still love you, Kaden." She turned around in guilt.

"We don't need to talk about our relationship. It's over." She said coldly. She could feel him cringe when she said this.

"But I still love you, Kaden! Don't you still love me?"

"I have my own life now, okay Allan?"

"And I thought I was still part of your life." He argued.

"I need to go now." She said as she walked past him and down the hallway at a fast paced speed. She didn't want to have this conversation here, she didn't want to have this conversation now, and she didn't want to have this conversation ever. She could feel him follow her down the hall.

"Kaden." She heard that familiar voice behind her.

"Allan, I don't need to hear your excuses. I don't really need to hear you. Now, can you please just leave me alone?"

"Kaden, you don't understand, I-"

"And I don't need to." She continued walking in the direction of what she thought was her room.

"You have no right to be mad. I didn't do anything!" He blurted defensively.

"Exactly!" She turned and faced him with a sour look on her face and nasty words on her tongue. "You didn't do a thing! I know we haven't talked and we broke it off because of a stupid fight, but I've moved on! I have a new life, and since you didn't bother being part of it, I've taken you out of the picture." She willed herself not to cry, and turned her back on his surprised, beautiful face. "I don't want to talk to you, Allan. Leave your sorry excuses for people who care."

She realized one thing when she got back to her room; she still loved him. She collapsed on her bed and cried until her eyes hurt.

* * *

A/N: Hahahahah... evil laugh... MUAHAHAHAHHAH! Sorry, I just felt so happy writing fights, and if you've ever written one, you know how fun it is to do it. Ummm, R&R as always, and give me some love! Haha.

-AM


	18. I wonder?

Her head was leaned against a cold, wooden fence, out in the practice courts, except this time, she wasn't active in the deserted yard. She was waiting. She didn't know what for, just waiting.

She got up, impatiently pacing on the frozen ground. The winter was getting even more dull, and there was nothing for her to do. She felt helpless. She was here for a reason, but that reason had drifted apart like sand on a windy beach.

The beach. She had loved the beach when she was little. The waves that crashed on the shore od Blue Harbour, the strange creatures she saw swimming in it, the beach glass and shells she had collected and kept in a box in her room. Right at this moment, all Kaden wanted was ro curl up in her room with a good book and the sound of the waves nearby. She wanted to be hugged and cuddled. She wanted her parents-

Wait, her parents were the result of this mess. They were why she was on a cold field in the middle of winter alone instead of curled up in her warm bed. They were the problem. She had to let them go. If they were what had gotten her into this mess, they could get her out.

"Kaden," A warm figure bumped into her as she turned around, half unconcious of what she was doing and half numb. "My love, where are you going in a hurry?" Eadulf pulled her into a warm embrace that made her regret those cold, isolated thoughts, the angry ones that came up from time to time. She cuddled into his warm mass and before she knew it, warm tears trickled down her face. Eadulf didn't seem to notice, but he put his arm around her waist and brought her inside.

Sitting on the bed in a warm room and a cup of cocoa later, she was rosy cheeked and smiling, after her lovers coddling and teasing. She laughed as he tried to tickle her very sensitive ribs.

"Stop it, Eadulf!" She cried between laugher. Suddenly, the look on his face changed from fun to serious, but something in his eyes of mystery was different. All of the emotion was of love and desire, not pain and sorrow or grief. He bent down and kissed her lips softly, passion spilling through his kiss. They came up for air briefly, and kissed more passionately this time, deeper than Kaden had ever kissed. He leaned in over her, almost on top of her, forcing her to lay down on the bed.

He started to lift her shirt off of her small body, and she didn't protest. Instead, she started to unbuckle his belt. She kissed him deeper, and he pressed his tongue up against her lips, demanding entrance. She admitted him, and he explored her mouth with his tongue.

They were interupted by a knock at the door. Eadulf didn't get up, but he pressed himself harder against her. She stopped kissing him reluctantly, and sat up.

"Aren't you going to get that?" She asked him. He just shook his head and leaned down for another kiss. She moved away and got up from the bed, tried to straighten herself out a bit and then looked at him, bewildered and looking like a lost puppy. "Don't look like that. If you're not going to get it, than I will." She turned around while another knock sounded at the door.

"Wait!" Eadulf almost whispered and grabbed her arm. She spun around to see that same weird look on his face.

"What? Why don't you want me to get the door?"

"It's probably not important, sweet, come back to bed..."

"It's probably a letter or something for you, and I'm going to get it." She tried to tug away from him, but he held a firm grip.

"No, it's probably something for you, and it's not that important, so can you please? I don't want to end this, I was just beginning to enjoy myself."

"I intend to get it, whatever it may be." The knock was louder this time, and probably the last time this messenger would try. "Oh, and don't worry, we're not finished yet." She used all of her strength to pull away and was successful, with a very upset man on the bed. When she answered the door, no one was there, and she looked around for anyone who might've been there. "Wait! Sir, are you still there?"

Slowly, but surely, and man came back with a blush on his face and smiled apologetically.

"My lady, I'm sorry for interupting you." He said with a smirk on his face. She blushed slightly, and fumbled for an excuse.

"No, I'm sorry. You weren't interupting anything, I was just freshening up, and I didn't hear you very well."

"Yes, my lady." He stood there kind of awkwardly, and then she looked at him with a strange look of surprise on her face.

"So, what is the message, sir? Or is there one? Did you just come to stare at my beauty?" She said jokingly. Here at the palace, she learned that she could be snotty for a while, and still be found funny and charming.

"Oh, ah, yes, my lady, and, um, no." He said as he blushed crimson and fumbled with his fingers. "I mean," He cleared his throat. "you're to follow me to the upper levels, I am to show you to the kings office. He wishes to speak to you, alone." She turned and noticed that Eadulf stood behind her, looking upset that she had broken her promise.

"I didn't expect this, Eadulf. Don't blame me."

"You promised." He looked at her with sad puppy eyes.

"Can you hold on one second, please, sir?" She said to the still-blushing messenger, and closed the door. "Eadulf, don't worry, we will get another chance to do this. I have to go visit the King, though, for whatever reason..." She was stopped from saying anything more as the kiss she was caught up in went deeper. She pulled away abruptly.

"I love you, Kaden."

"Goodbye, Eadulf." She said and swept into the halls where a patiently waiting messenger turned and blushed yet again.

"Follow me, my lady." She did just that, following him up stairwells, through rooms, and down hallways. He only stopped when they had reached the door to the Kings study/office. The whole way she had wondered why he had summoned her, but she couldn't put a finger on it. "Here you are." He said and sped off down the hallway.

"Wait, did the King say why?" But he was gone and didn't hear her. She breathed in a deep breath and stepped up to open the door. It creaked a sigh and she was inside.

* * *

A/N: Well, another cliff hanger, huh? I think they're fun. They're awesome. Have fun. Oh, and the next chapter hopefully won't be so late. What? It wasn't my fault I was banned from the computer for a week! Well, maybe it was... anyways, R&R as always! And don't beat me up! Hahahahha. 


	19. End to a perfect fairy tale almost

The door opened to a young girl looking flustered, annoyed and trying but failing miserably to look together. She stepped in cautiously as the eyes of the King and Queen followed her.

"Please sit," The King said from behind his desk, papers overflowing on it. His wife stood beside the window, looking distant and cold. The King motioned for her to take a seat in front of the desk. She sat slowly, and tried to put a smile on her face.

"What can I be of use to Your Majesties?" She asked politely, glancing from one to the other. Thayet glanced slightly at her husband, and then at Kaden.

"You don't have to do anything, Kaden." Thayet smiled weakly. "Tea?" Jonathan poured three cups and passed one to Kaden, the other he drank himself. Thayet just went back to looking at something in particular out the window. She sipped her tea, thinking about how it tasted. She smiled at the King almost weakliy, kind of like tea herself.

"Thank you." She told him. He just smiled and looked at his wife, who was looking at him. He looked at her with a strange twist of and eyebrow raise and a smirk. She shook her head.

"Kaden," The King cleared his throat uncomfortably. "More tea?" He noticed that she had emptied her glass and refilled it automatically, although she was going to refuse.

"Jon...?" Thayet looked at her husband glaringly, and resided to his side. "Enough idle chitchat, now we need to get down to business." She said, looking over at Kaden.

"Business?" Kaden asked.

"I'm sorry, dear, we must be scaring you a little bit." The sound of a cheerful King made her knees weak. He was so powerful, even to make people obey him, as a King. He was a perfect King, and made her even nervous when she could control herself in front of others.

"Yes, surely we would be... what would you say... confusing you, a bit?" Thayet chuckled with her husband.

"Ironically, yes sweet." Jonathan said to his wife. They must have had an inside joke. Kaden decided to look normal and not hide her confusion. "You're right all the same, we're being very difficult to understand. Kaden, we needed to talk to you, is all. You're not in trouble or needed for anything, at least not yet."

"So, what am I here for?" She asked suspiciously, dumbfounded.

"This is going to be hard to say, but..." Jon started out.

"You're here in the palace for a reason all of us know." Thayet finished. "You're searching for your parents, am I right?"

"Yes, you're right, why?" Kaden said, even more confused.

"Well," Jon said with a grin on his face. "Seventeen years ago, Thayet and I got married."

"We got married, had a ball when I got pregnant and I caught Jon having an affair." Thayet put in. "I ran away after fighting with him, and had an affair with another man, Jack."

"She ran off with Jack, lived with him for the other eight months and had a child. He thought it was his."

"This is our interpretation of the incident, anyways." Thayet said and smiled. "Jon finally got up the courage to find me and rescue me. For all he knew, I'd been captured and put in captive. You see, Jack lived in Port Caynn, with his wife."

"So even Jack was cheating on his wife all because I cheated on my wife and Thayet cheated on me. Confusing, huh?" He asked, and Kaden smiled.

"So what happened next?" Kaden asked, interested.

"Jon barged in with his troops, killed Jacks wife, who was my good friend, and I burst in the room leaving my baby in the next room. Of course, I didn't know it was Jon, but when I saw him, I was enraged."

"Until I looked into your eyes and kissed you." Jon smiled at his wife who was now pacing on the floor. "This is a very heartwarming tale and all, but it's hard for us to tell you. It hurts."

"Yes, it does. After a few minutes, I realized that I'd left my baby in the other room. When we went for her, she was gone."

"You see," Jon continued. "What we think happened, or rather, know happened, was that Jack had taken what he thought was his child, and fled."

"He was a spy, and thought the Crown had come for him."

"He took the baby, our first born." Thayet finished.

"Why haven't you told anyone this story before? Wait a second, where are you going with this?" Thayet took a deep breath and put her hand on Kaden's arm.

"When I had an affair with Jack, I didn't use my first name and made sure I didn't look like the Queen. The Gods know everybody knows that name."

"She used the name Kaden."

"So, what's going on here?" Kaden asked, even more dumbfounded. The King got out of his seat and came to stand by his wife.

"Kaden, did your foster parents ever mention how you were found?"

"Yes, they said that I was found in a ship with a dead man next to me. They thought _he_ was my father, but it didn't say in the note he had left for them." Thayet buried her face in Jons chest, hiding tears and stifling sobs. Jonathan smiled warmly, and she felt her face grow warm. "Why? I'm still a bit confused."

"We think that Jack used his lovers name in the spot of his daughter." He smiled. "We're your parents. You've found us." Tears welled up in the King's eyes, and Kaden looked frantic.

"You're joking." All this time, she had been searching, and they had been right in front of her the whole time. Thoughts flew through her head, telling her things, saying things. This couldn't be true, it couldn't be possible. She couldn't register it in her brain. "This can't be true!"

"How can it not be true when all the signs point ot yes?" Thayet had calmed down and was facing Kaden with a seriousness Kaden couldn't refuse. "Had you ever wondered where you had gotten that charcoal hair of yours, or the sapphire blue eyes? What about all of what we've told you?" It finally clicked in her head. Everything made sense. Maybe she was a princess.

"Maybe it is true..."

"Yes it is, you're our daughter." Thayet said and embraced her daughter for the first time in years. Tears welled up in Kadens eyes, and for the first time, she hugged her mother. Her birth mother. When she pulled away, she saw the King, her father. He picked her up and she felt like a child again, filled with the joy of her fathers love.

"Kaden, you're the King's Daughter," He said and whispered it in her ear. "You're my daughter."

She cried in his arms for what seemed like ages. "I love you, Kaden."

"I love you, da." Maybe she truely was the King's Daughter.

**The End!**

A/N: AHHHH, the end! Well, not really, because I plan to make a sequel! Muhahahah! Wasn't that sad and heartwarming though? It broght tears to my eyes... hahah. Be sure to always R&R and look out for my next book! It will be called "Escaping the Wolf", clearly giving away the plot of the story... it has potential in itself! Anyways, I love you all! Thanks for the reviews and I hope to hear from you guys again!


End file.
